


Sauce!

by pickyourselfupfred



Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF, Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers Movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickyourselfupfred/pseuds/pickyourselfupfred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you know your F and G films you'll have some idea where a bit of this came from. It never happened in reality so I've made it happen here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sauce!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha/gifts), [OldMoviesAreIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMoviesAreIt/gifts).



Ginger was teaching Fred to cook. He wasn’t a domestic kind of guy but she had to wean him off his infernal Reuben sandwiches. He took to his lessons like a duck to molasses and she was on the point of giving up whilst she still had some pans left when he announced that he would cook for them that evening.  
‘Go take a bubble bath Ginge, relax and I’ll serve up when you’re ready’.  
‘You’re sure you can handle this?’  
‘Scoot baby’.

She took her time and heard several assorted curses emanating from the kitchen. When she came back into the room Fred was grinning broadly, the stove looked as though a bomb had hit and two plates of a grey substance were on the table.  
‘Come on, try it’, he said proudly.  
She loved him so of course she’d try it but it did look very unappetising.  
‘What is it Fred?’  
‘Spaghetti bolognaise – but I burnt the spaghetti’.  
‘Bolognaise sauce then – lovely’.  
She took a mouthful. It was truly disgusting. She swallowed quickly.  
‘Well, how is it?’  
‘Lovely, really – tasty’.  
‘I knew you’d love it’.  
‘Have you tried some Fred?’  
‘Yeah it’s quite unusual isn’t it?’  
The things you do for love she thought wryly and said, ‘Great effort darling’.  
Thankfully he hadn’t served a large portion so she ate up the rest as quickly as she could. As she finished Fred asked if she wanted more. She felt vaguely sick yet couldn’t disappoint him. She was rescued as he suddenly doubled up and roared with laughter.  
‘It was absolutely foul wasn’t it baby? I nearly choked when I tasted it’.  
‘And you made me eat it. I’ll kill you’.  
She came at him brandishing her spoon.  
‘Right buster, you’ve got an hour to get this kitchen cleaned up or you’re in the spare room tonight’.

Of course he did and she helped him and both enjoyed making up later that evening. As she slept in Fred’s arms and perhaps because of the curious meal she began to dream.

She was back in New York and today she was marrying Fred. It was to be a quiet ceremony with just a few close friends. She had banished him to a hotel overnight despite all his protests.  
‘Bad luck’, she reminded him when he pestered.

She’d chosen a simple tailored suit in the palest of blues and Lela was fussing around her. She wanted to say ‘Leave me alone to think about Fred’, but naturally didn’t want to upset her mother. He occupied her mind completely – what would he wear, would he like her suit, what would the ring he’d picked out for her be like?

At 11.00am the cab taking them to City Hall arrived. She carried a small bouquet of white freesias sent over by Fred that morning. As she entered the building she suddenly had a pang of doubt. Would he be there? She knew his mother wasn’t that keen on him marrying.

She needn’t have worried. As she entered the room where they would be married there he was. He appeared nervous but God, so good looking in a sharp navy blue suit. He smiled at her as she came in and gave her that look that melted her completely. He was flanked by George Gershwin, his best man, who had brought them together. She only had eyes for Fred as she walked those few steps. He stretched out his hand for her as she joined him. It felt so much like coming home and his touch was so comforting.

They exchanged their vows very seriously and with great emotion. This wedding was all they’d ever wished for and gave them an inner peace, which no one, except themselves, understood. His ring was typical Fred – a wide gold band with an inscription inside.  
‘Just for you, read it later’, he’d managed to whisper.

At the conclusion of the short ceremony when the celebrant gave them the nod they kissed for the longest time until a discrete cough by George interrupted them. Ginger looked up and suddenly realised she had not registered anyone there. She’d only wanted to see her – husband. His mother and sister were there, Ira and some mutual theatre friends. Fred was holding her about the waist as if he’d never let her go and she was flushed with happiness.

The reception was at Sardi’s. Fred held her hand throughout but since they hardly ate anything it didn’t bother her and besides he was clearly besotted with her. George made a short, amusing speech and gave a toast for the newly weds. Though a non-drinker Ginger sipped a little of Fred’s champagne. Fred’s own speech was stylish, like the man himself.  
‘Something magical happened to me a few short months ago. The most wonderful girl in the world came into my life. From the moment I met her I knew we’d never part because she made me whole. I’ve given you my heart Gin and today we’ve committed for life. Thank you for loving me and I promise I’ll love you for ever’.

He pulled her to her feet and kissed her.

The rest of the reception passed in a bit of a blur. Fred’s mother seemed to be reconciled to the marriage and told Ginger how beautiful she looked. Delly gushed about her new best friend and promised she’d tell all of Fred’s secrets. George and Ira were as funny as ever and enjoyed making Fred blush with risqué jokes. Fred took her onto the dance floor and a gramophone played the song they had first danced to – Embraceable You. Oh the memories, he remembered how well she fitted into him and she his smile and lovely eyes. They danced very closely and before too long they were kissing as they moved, oblivious to everyone around them.

They left for their hotel soon after. When they got to their room he said, ‘Well I’ve made an honest woman of you now’.  
She laughed and pulled him close.  
‘I love you, you big idiot’.  
She took off his ring off and looked inside. The words were ‘ Hearts entwined, yours and mine’.  
‘I bit corny I know but I mean it’.

Their wedding night was everything they wanted. Their loving was tender and sweet. They didn’t have to prove anything to each other so could concentrate on giving pleasure. They loved to kiss and there were plenty of those. He taught her a few new moves, which she liked very much and she was on the point of joining him in an almighty climax when…………she woke up.

Fred was staring down at her.  
‘Say Gin, I don’t know what you’ve been dreaming about but it sure got you excited. You were moaning and panting so much it got me more than a little excited too’.  
She couldn’t tell him everything about her dream, of course, and marriage between them seemed a distance away so she replied.  
‘Not only do I get to do it with you, I even dream about it now’.

He smiled and started to initiate real time lovemaking.  
‘Oh and Fred’, she said as she squirmed under his touch, ‘if that sauce gave me that dream you’re cooking from now on!’


End file.
